


Dreams come true

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Parallel Universes, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Science Fiction, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut, x baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol loves science and he’s sure that parallel worlds exist. One day, while he’s doing one of his “stupid” experiments, as his boyfriend Baekhyun calls them, something happens. A dangerous and sexy version of Baekhyun, from another world, will prove that Chanyeol was right and maybe he will also satisfy, together with his Baekhyun, one of his fantasies.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was originally a tweet fic that i posted on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo if you want to follow me there ;) 
> 
> Please remember that english is not my first language!

“oh shit” exclaimed Chanyeol when the thing in front of him started to burn

“ Park Chanyeol are you still trying to burn our new house down?” shouted his boyfriend from the kitchen, when the fire alarm went on.

“ Everything is under control, Baekhyun!” he shouted him back

Luckily after few seconds he managed to extinguish the little fire.

“ do you want to burn the house because you don’t like the curtains that my mum gave us?” asked Baekhyun, entering the room, to really check if everything was ok

“ I love those curtains!”

“ you’re a bad liar Chanyeol!” he said sitting on his lap to kiss him

They started to date at the first year of university, everyone called them soulmates and Chanyeol always blushed when he heard it.

After graduation they decided to live together and there they were in their new house that Chanyeol had already tried to destroy few times because of his experiments.

Chanyeol had a dream, since he was a little kid and watched documentaries with his father: to prove the existence of parallel worlds. He was sure that they existed, he just wanted to find a way to prove it.

So he started to study, to read, to also build little machines that could open portals to other worlds, at least that was what he said.

Baekhyun fell in love with him also for this, but sometimes he hoped that his boyfriend stopped with all those dangerous experiments.

“anyway, tomorrow is our anniversary, do you want to do something special?” asked him Baekhyun, kissing his neck. He knew that Chanyeol loved neck’s kisses.

“ just you and me, a nice dinner here at our place, maybe a good movie and then good sex, this is all I want for us”

“ you’re very sweet Chanyeol, but…”

“but?”

“ but I know your fantasies”

Chanyeol blushed.

When they started to date they were both virgin, but Baekhyun was still the one with more experience and also knowledge and Chanyeol loved that, he loved when Baekhyun explained him things or asked him to try new things in bed. They loved to switch, but Chanyeol preferred to be a bottom, he loved to feel Baekhyun in him, he loved to feel lost in his hands, under his touches and kisses.

He loved to be dominated.

Baekhyun always made him feel so good, he couldn’t complain about their sexual life and their relationship in general.

But there was a fantasy that Chanyeol had and Baekhyun knew it: being dominated by two people at the same time.

Baekhyun told him that it was a normal fantasy, lot of people had it, but Chanyeol always felt a little bit ashamed of this because he considered a threesome as cheating. He knew that he would have never had the courage to have sex with someone who was not his boyfriend.

“ It’s just a fantasy, Baekhyun, you know what I think about it”

“ I’m enough for you”

“ you’re my everything”

“ Chanyeol, sometimes you’re so sweet that I want to bend you over this table and fuck the shit out of you”

“ my romantic boyfriend” said chanyeol laughing.

The following day Chanyeol spent the morning working on the machine that the previous day almost burned the house down, till Baekhyun forced him to leave the room to go out to buy food to cook a special dinner for their anniversary.

In the hurry, Chanyeol left the room without switching the machine off.

“ park chanyeol don’t you dare to sit your ass down again in front of that damn machine, help me to put what we bought in the fridge!!” said baekhyun as soon as they arrived at home and Chanyeol left, almost running, the kitchen

“ I’m peeing in my pants baekhyun, I’m going to- “

He screamed.

He screamed because in their bedroom there was someone.

Someone who looked exactly like Baekhyun, but at the same time was very different from him.

His hair were almost white and the hairstyle was strange, he had a chain on his face and he was dressed up as if he was ready for a bdsm show.

But most important thing he looked handsome, he had that beauty that is very dangerous

Alarmed by chanyeol’s screams Baekhyun immediately reached him and he let what he had in his hands fall as soon as he saw the man.

“ could you stop screaming? you’re very annoying, thank you” said the man that looked like Baekhyun

But chanyeol kept screaming

“ for god’s sake chanyeol, he’s right, stop screaming, I can’t think!”

Chanyeol finally stopped.

“ thank you!” said the other Baekhyun

“ you’re welcome” said baekhyun

“ I-I’m the only one who sees two baekhyun?” said scared chanyeol

“ how do you know my name?” said the other Baekhyun

“ wait, is Baekhyun your name too?” asked Baekhyun

“ yes, and can someone please explain me why am I here, in this room with very ugly curtains, in front of a man who looks like me, but with uglier clothes, and a too tall boy who looks like he’s going to faint soon?”

“ hey, what is wrong with my clothes? At least I don’t look like a bdsm model!”

“ he’s right!” said chanyeol, who could finally talk again, without sounding like an alarm.

“ so, we have the same name and we look like twins, with a different style” said baekhyun

The two Baekhyuns were studying each others when something caught chanyeol’s attention.

His machine was still on!

“ oh my god” he said

The others looked at him

“ OH MY GOD!”

“ and he’s screaming again” sighed the two Baekhyuns

“ I was right, I was damn right!”

“ oh god, is he crying?” asked the other baekhyun

“ no, no he’s just….no just kidding, he’s really crying”

“ you don’t understand!”

“ explain us, please” said baekhyun, confused

“ I left my machine on when we went out”

“ so?”

“ so? Baekhyun, he is you, but from another dimension”

Silence

“ you’re not saying anything because you know that I’m right?”

“ shut up, I’m trying to find another explanation because yours is the only one that makes sense and I can’t believe it”

“ but I think he’s right” said the other baekhyun

“ so are you me but from another dimension?”

“ while I was here alone, I looked around, inside and outside this ugly house and everything is so different”

“ if you say again that this house is ugly, I kill you!”

“ try me, in my world they teach us how to fight since we’re little”

“ your world sucks”

“ at least our clothes are better”

“ can you stop fighting, baekhyuns?”

They looked at him

“ I can’t believe I was right, I’m so happy”

“ Chanyeol there is another me, from another world, where it seems they’re all crazy and dress with leather things, and you’re happy?”

“ well, if he wanted to kill us, he would have already done it”

“ he’s right” said the other baekhyun

“ so, now?” asked baekhyun

“ now, you two, find a way to bring me back to my world”

“ but I don’t know how!”

He moved so fast that chanyeol didn’t even see him, he found himself pushed against the wall, with a knife at his throat

“ you find a way, now”

“ leave him alone, now!”

Baekhyun had a lamp in his hand and was ready to hit the other baekhyun

“ baekhyun!” exclaimed Chanyeol

They both looked at him

“ right, well, from now one I’ll call my baekhyun, baekhyun, and the other one, x baekhyun”

“ then, x baekhyun, leave my boyfriend alone and don’t you ever dare again to threaten him”

“ you’d be a good warrior in my world” said x baekhyun

“ now, everyone calm down. I’ll find a way to send him back”

“ but how?” asked baekhyun

“ I still don’t know, but I will, I promise you” he said looking at x baekhyun

“ Why is he cooking so much food?” asked x baekhyun to chanyeol. He was on the bed, looking at him while he was working on his machine and reading some books, to find a way to send him back to his dimension

“ It’s our anniversary”

“ I see. He really loves you, it’s easy to see”

Chanyeol smiled

“ I know and I love him too”

“ you’re disgustingly sweet, chanyeol”

Another hour passed and a delicious smell from the kitchen reached the room where he was working.

“ yes!” he screamed

“ did you understand how to send me back?”

“ yes, but I need to buy a thing that burnt when you came here”

“ then let’s go to buy it, now”

Baekhyun suddenly appeared in the room

“ hell no, first of all shops are closed now and food is ready, I won’t allow you to ruin our anniversary, chanyeol worked for you the whole afternoon, tomorrow you’ll go back to your world, for now, you just stay here in silence and behave well”

“ but I-“

“ shut up”

“ wow, he’s such dominant!”

“ I know!” said chanyeol

X baekhyun looked at him and laughed

“ I cooked also for you, no need to thank me, you’re a third wheel here, but I can’t let my guests starving” said baekhyun once they were all around table.

“ Baekhyun, I love you, this food is delicious!” said chanyeol

“ I don’t love you, but he’s right” said x baekhyun

“ thank you guys”

“ I still can’t believe that we’re spending our anniversary with another version of me here, at our table”

“ you wanted to do something special today” said chanyeol laughing

“ well…”

“ oh no” exclaimed chanyeol

“ what is happening?” asked x baekhyun

“ I know that face, that is the face he has when he has something in his mind”

“ and is it a good or a bad thing?”

“ usually a very crazy thing”

“ Baekhyun, what do you think of my chanyeol?”

“ Baekhyun!”

“ let him answer, chanyeol”

“ he screams too much, he’s too tall, but he’s smart and well, he’s kind of sexy”

Chanyeol blushed

“ yes ,he is very sexy, my tall sexy boyfriend” he said looking at him proudly

Chanyeol felt x baekhyun’eyes on him

“ so, would you like to have sex with him? Well with us”

Chanyeol chocked while eating his food.

“ you don’t have to say yes, obviously. You can think about it, we have the all night” added baekhyun drinking some water

Chanyeol could’t believe that baekhyun really had asked that.

“ baekhyun, love, can I have a word with you, in private?”

“ yes, of course, so he can have more time to think about it”

He smiled to x baekhyun and left the kitchen, followed by baekhyun, till they reach their bedroom.

“ are you crazy? A stranger from another word, who looks exactly like you, but seems very dangerous, suddenly appears here and you ask him to have sex with us?”

“ he looks exactly like me, that is the point, chanyeol! Listen to me, you always said that you could never have sex with someone who is not me, well he’s me, just with a different look and he can use a knife, but he’s me”

“ from a parallel world”

“ well it’s a dream for you, I mean, not only you can have your threesome, but you’ll have sex with two me and one is from a parallel world!”

“ I-I don’t know”

Baekhyun took his face between his hands and looked at him in the eyes.

“ you want it, chanyeol?”

Yes.

No.

Yes.

But he was scared.

He took a deep breath and nodded

“ good boy. Are you sure?”

“ yes, but what if he doesn’t want to?”

“ I want it” said a voice


	2. Chapter two

X baekhyun was near the door of the bedroom, looking at them

“ really?”

With his catlike movements x baekhyun reached him and he was kissing him, right in front of baekhyun.

At first he was ready to push him away, he was kissing him right in front of his boyfriend!

Then he looked at baekhyun, who was smiling at him, to make him understand that it was ok.

He relaxed his body and kissed x baekhyun back.

He had just opened his mouth, to let the other’s tongue play with his, when he felt two hands on him. Baekyun was behind him, his hands around his waist while he was kissing his neck.

“ you like this, chanyeol?” asked baekhyun

“ Y-yes” he said when x baekhyun left his mouth to take his own shirt off

Not only his face was the same of his Baekhyun, but also the body. He knew every centimeter of that body, he touched it, he kissed hit, he licked it.

He wondered if his skin tasted the same as baekhyun’s

X baekhyun saw that he was staring at him, he put a hand under his chin and said: “ you can touch me sweetie”

“ it’s ok, Chanyeol, look” whispered Baekhyun in his ear, grabbing his hands and putting them on x baekhyun’s chest. He moved his hands on the other’s chest, slowly, going down, till chanyeol’s hand, guided by Baekhyun, was playing with x Baekhyun’s zip

“ do you want me to take this off, chanyeol?”

Chanyeol blushed

“ tell him what you want, love” said baekhyun encouraging him with a kiss on his nape

“ yes, please” he said

X baekhyun smiled and while looking at him he took his pants off, he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Chanyeol nosily swallowed

“ well, we don’t have just the same face, I see” exclaimed baekhyun

He was right, they were the same, everywhere.

“ you know, my sweet chanyeol loves a thing and he’s very good at it” exclaimed with smirk Baekhyun while taking Chanyeol’s clothes off.

“ he loves to take me in his mouth, am I right, chanyeol?”

Yes, he was right.

Chanyeol loved baekhyun’s taste, he loved to make him cum with just his mouth, to put his face between his legs, looking at him while sucking him and see the pleasure on his face.

“ I bet he tastes like me”

“ do you want to find it out, chanyeol?” asked x baekhyun, kissing him

Chanyeol nodded

“ and don’t cover yourself with your hands, Chanyeol, you’re beautiful!” he said when, once baekhyun took all his clothes off, he tried to hide his nudity with his hands

“ he’s right, Chanyeol, you’re the most beautiful and I love you” said Baekhyun back-hugging him.

Baekhyun knew how he loved to be praised.

When x baekhyun left his place reaching the bed, he almost whined. He loved to be touched by both of them, to feel their mouths on him.

X baekhyun, looking like a sculpted statue was now on the bed, his cock was already hard.

Chanyeol turned around to face his boyfriend who kissed him.

Baekhyun was still wearing his clothes and chanyeol loved the feeling of the fabric against his naked body. Baekhyun pulled him closer to him, the kiss was deeper now, chanyeol could feel some saliva dripping from his mouth but he didn’t care, especially when baekhyun put a hand on his dick, slowly stroking it, and he squeezed his ass with the other.

“ look at him, chanyeol, he likes it, he likes to see you moaning while I jerk you”

Chanyeol turned his head and looked at x baekhyun who was touching his cock while looking at them.

He smiled, he loved to feel like that, to feel wanted, to feel loved.

“ go to him, love” said baekhyun kissing him

“ you?”

“ I’ll reach you, I just need to take some things”

He kissed his forehead.

Chanyeol crawled on the bed, between x Baekhyun’s legs. As soon as he was near him he kissed chanyeol’s already swollen lips.

“ do you want it? sure?”

Chanyeol put a hand on x Baekhyun’s cock

“ I take this as a yes” he said with a smirk

Chanyeol loved kissing Baekhyun’s thighs, marking his milky smooth skin and he knew that his boyfriend loved it too, he was so sensitive there. Maybe it was the same for x baekhyun, since they seemed to have so many things in common

He was right.

As soon as he started to leave kisses on his thighs, going nearer and nearer his leaking cock, he heard x baekhyun moaning.

Satisfied seeing his work on x baekhyun’s thighs Chanyeol took his cock’s tip in his mouth. Just the tip.

He sucked it, he licked it.

“ you like to play” moaned x baekhyun when suddenly chanyeol started to take him deeper and deeper in his mouth.

“ yes, he loves to play, he’s good at it, aren’t you love?” said baekhyun

He felt his boyfriend behind him, he was caressing his back.

“ Yes, chanyeol you’re very good”

Chanyeol wanted to smile for the compliment, but his mouth was full and busy, so he just showed his gratitude sucking harder.

He was so busy and lost in x baekhyun’s taste and under his touch that he startled when he felt baekhyun’s wet finger slowly going in him.

“ It’s me chanyeol, it’s ok”

He relaxed his body at his words and x baekhyun was caressing his head, patting him a little good puppy.

“ can I, chanyeol?”

Baekhyun had added a second finger and was moving them as a scissor inside him.

“ can I fuck you like this while he fucks your mouth?”

At those words chanyeol’s cock throbbed

Yes, he wanted it, so badly.

He nodded

“ with your words, love, I want you to tell me that is ok to go on”

Chanyeol left x baekhyun’s cock, to talk

“ yes, I want it”

X baekhyun cleaned his lips from pre cum with a finger, chanyeol opened his mouth and took the finger in it, sucking it, tasting him.

“ do you want me to fuck your pretty mouth while your boyfriend fucks you, chanyeol?”

“ yes, please”

“ he’s begging us, baekhyun”

Baekhyun was now putting a condom on

“ oh I know, I know him, very well and I think we should reward this good boy”

Baekhyun leaned towards him and left a kiss on chanyeol’s back, while he went back to take care of x baekhyun with his mouth.

Last time they had sex Baekhyun asked him if he could top, he wanted it so badly that he couldn’t say no and at the end he loved to feel Baekhyun’s tightness around him, but he missed that.

He missed Baekhyun’s fingers preparing him for his cock. He wasn’t long, but he was thick and he loved it, he loved to feel stretched by his boyfriend’s dick, to feel him inside him, while baekhyun touched and praised him, telling him that he loved him and he felt so good.

When Baekhyun thrusted in him, he took it all and he let out a loud moan, letting x baekhyun’s cock.

He arched his back, and while x baekhyun was kissing him he fucked himself on baekhyun’s dick, moving his hips, taking him very deep to get used to him.

“ are you ok? Does it feel good?” asked him baekhyun

“ Y-yes”

“ can you take me too, now?” asked x baekhyun kissing him

Chanyeol nodded and few seconds later he was back sucking x baekhyun’s dick, while Baekhyun started to thrust in him.

At first everything was slow, almost sweet. They were both taking care of him, with gentle touches on his body, praising him.

He knew that Baekhyun was just waiting for him to feel safe with them, to feel comfortable, he wanted to say it, but he didn’t want to stop licking x baekhyun’s dick and he couldn’t turn around, since Baekhyun was behind him.

With a hand on x baekhyun’s thigh, he lifted the other behind him, looking for his boyfriend, who took his hand, crossing their fingers together, and he understood that it was a sign.

“ I think we’re going too easy on him, he wants more, he can take more”

Yes, he wanted more and yes he could take more.

Filled and loved.

That was how Chanyeol felt in that moment.

His boyfriend fucking him with hard fast thrusts, x Baekhyun fucking his mouth, sometimes he slowed the rhythm down, when he saw that he was having hard time taking him so deep in his mouth, but as soon as he made the other understand that he was ok, that he could go on, he started to merciless fuck his mouth.

Chanyeol felt tears in his eyes and his throat started to burn a little, but he didn’t want to stop. He tried to focus on the noises that were filling the room.

Wet, filthy noises that turned him on even more.

“ chanyeol, I’d like you to see you in this moment” said Baekhyun

He loved how his boyfriend’s voice became deeper when they were having sex.

“ describe him what you see baekhyun” said moaning x baekhyun.

“ my precious beautiful boyfriend taking me so well, like the good boy that he is, moving his ass to take me even more deep in him, while someone who looks exactly like me is fucking his mouth and I’m surprised because I have never dared to go so hard on him like that, but I see that he likes it, you like it chanyeol? You like your mouth to be fucked like that? God, look at you, you’re so beautiful like that, we’re ruining you and still, you look so pure and beautiful, this makes me want to be even rougher”

And he did it.

For a moment chanyeol though that he couldn’t beare all that. His body was shacking, he was sure that he had already come, but it was like his body wanted more and more.

X baekhyun came, into his mouth with a loud moan and chanyeol kept him in his mouth, till the end, swallowing it.

“ ah chanyeol, sweet chanyeol, you’re so good” said heavily breathing x baekhyun giving his dick few last strokes while chanyeol kept his mouth opened to take it, till the last drop.

Baekhyun was so turned on by that view, that he started to thrust so hard, making his boyfriend losing his balance. Chanyeol fell between x baekhyun’s arms, his face on his chest, while baekhyun was pounding merciless in him, till he came and after few last deep thrusts he collapsed on Chanyeol.

Now the room was silent.

Without saying anything, Baekhyun left the bed and went back with some towels.

He gave one to x Baekhyun who whispered a thank you.

Chanyeol felt so exhausted, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open, but he was happy.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt hands on him, gentle hands touching and cleaning him.

“ chanyeol, can you move a little, so i can l lay down too?” asked baekhyun

“ mmm” he murmured while moving at the center of the bed.

He was between his boyfriend and x baekhyun. His back against x baekhyun’s chest, while his forehead touched Baekhyun’s one.

The other was caressing his back, sometimes leaving sweet kisses, while baekhyun was playing with his hands

“ was I good?” asked chanyeol few seconds before falling asleep

“ you were very good Chanyeol, you’re perfect, thank you for this gift” said x baekhyun kissing his nape

“ I love you, so much, chanyeol” whispered him his boyfriend

“ chanyeol? Love, tell me what I have to buy for the machine, so you can sleep and i go to buy it”

Baekhyun was whispering to him, kissing his face

“ it’s written on the note on the desk” he said yawning

“ thank you sweetie, stay here with him, keep sleeping, I’ll come back soon”

He fell asleep again, between x baekhyun’s arms.

When he woke up he could smell delicious food from the kitchen and the bed was now empty, except for him.

Suddenly he remembered the previous night, every detail. Every touch, every kiss, every word and he blushed.

Did he really do that?

He left the bed and while getting dressed he looked at him in the mirror, his body was full of hickeys, they marked him everywhere.

“ good morning beautiful!” exclaimed with a big smile Baekhyun, when he entered the kitchen.

His boyfriend and x baekhyun were having breakfast.

“ sorry if we didn’t wait for you, but you know that when I wake up I’m always starving and apparently he’s like me so…”

Chanyeol laughed

“ don’t worry” he said joining them at the table.

They ate in silence, chanyeol didn’t really know what to say to them, after what they shared.

“ I bought the piece you needed” said baekhyun

“ thank you, I finish here and I’ll start to work on it so you can go back very soon” he said looking at x baekhyun

“ don’t worry chanyeol, you had a…rough night, take your time”

Chanyeol blushed

Few minutes later he was working at his desk, x baekhyun sat on a chair beside him.

“ thank you chanyeol, for yesterday, you chose to share a beautiful thing with me”

“ no, thank you. I- I well I dreamt about something like that, but I had never thought to actually live that fantasy and you gave me a beautiful gift”

Baekhyun had now entered the room

“ you both took care of me”

They both smiled.

“ i hope to not be wrong, but I’m pretty sure that the machine is now ready to work!” he said smiling

“ great!” exclaimed x baekhyun

“ so, I guess it’s time to say goodbye to you” said baekhyun hugging the other

“ thank you, it was strange to see someone who looks like me, but it was an amazing experience”

“ I still have a better style, anyway”

They both laughed

“ Bye then” shyly exclaimed chanyeol

X baekhyun pulled him between his arms and kissed him, it was a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

“ never change, soft hearted chanyeol, you’re amazing and I’m happy to have met you, both of you. Please Baekhyun, take care of him, you’re so lucky to have each others!”

“ thank you, for everything” exclaimed chanyeol, hugging him harder.

“ so, what do I have to do?”

“ stay there, so the light of the machine can hit you and then wait, it will burn a little”

He switched the machine on and a blue light hit x baekhyun

“ chanyeol, whenever you want, switch this machine on again, I wouldn’t mind another round with you” he said before disappearing right in front of them.


End file.
